I Just Call You Mine
by Lemonly
Summary: Caitlyn spends some time thinking about Nate.


_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring_

The day Nate asked her out, Caitlyn felt like she was dreaming. There was no way that Nate Black, pop superstar and her best friend, actually returned her feelings. But there he was, sitting next to her on the dock, watching the sun set, and looking at her with hope-filled eyes, waiting for her response. It had been the best night of her life, the one she had been waiting for forever. In fact, everything seemed like a dream when she was with him. He was perfect for her. Thinking back, she had always known something would happen between them. They had been best friends long before he became famous. When he was with her he wasn't Nate Black, one third of Connect 3, but just Nate, one of her best friends. He was always there and had always liked her for her. She wanted to be his everything.

_And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine_

Crowds cheered as Connect 3 walked into the concert hall. Many girls held up signs asking Nate to marry them or call them or worse. The many body guards blocked the boys from the crazed fans. Nate gripped Caitlyn's hand harder and pulled her closer to him, smiling at her. She flashed a smile back at him. Shane and Jason smiled at the happy couple. In fact, Shane and Jason always smiled when Nate did, seeing as he rarely smiled. Caitlyn couldn't help but feel that she deserved him. She had been in so many horrible relationships while one her search for the right person. She knew that she had found him. Suddenly, a sign caught her eye. It read "NATE YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU!" Caitlyn scoffed softly to herself. That girl may call him amazing but he was Caitlyn's and it felt so good to call him hers.

_I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow  
seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve  
_

Nate was always there for Caitlyn when she fell apart. Every fight with friends or her parents, every heartbreak, he got her through with just a whispered "it's going to be okay". It never failed to work. When she was at her most vulnerable, so was he. He hated to see her cry. It scared him because she never cried; she was the strongest person he knew. He always reminded her of that. Caitlyn constantly told herself that he was too good for her; that he was so much more than she deserved. But in his eyes, he could never come close to measuring up to what she deserved.

_Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine  
_

Reporters swarmed the group asking various questions, pretending to be old friends. They were all wearing smiles because the Nate Black was not only taking questions, but he was honestly answering them. What delighted them more was that he had an unknown girl with him. When asked about her, Nate and Caitlyn shared a look and decided to keep the title mystery girl, just for fun. Shane and Jason laughed when Nate wouldn't give Caitlyn's name to the press. The two deserved each other. They had both gone through numerous horrible relationships, more like relationshits, while waiting for the perfect person to come along. And they finally found that person. Too bad they could have avoided the shitty relationships if they had opened their eyes and seen what all of their friends and family saw. The right person was there all along, right in front of them. Caitlyn smiled again as Nate lead her forward past the press, signaling that the interview was over. She was so lucky that he was hers.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it_

Caitlyn knew that she didn't know what she would do without Nate. When he wasn't with her, life just didn't seem to make any sense. They had always been together, meaning everything she did, he did with her. If he wasn't there, things just felt weird. She could honestly say that she didn't know what she would do without him. She thought that she would have died if she didn't have him constantly at her side, talking her out of making bad decisions that would surely result in her death. Like when she thought about trying to jump the entire lake at Camp Rock their first year on a old motorcycle she found. She smiled at them memory. He tried so hard to get her to change her mind, surprising himself, like always, when she actually listened to him. She really would be dead without him.

_Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine_

Everyone that knew him smiled. Everyone called him amazing. But he was her dream come true. She was the only one who could call him hers. And that made her happy.


End file.
